Forbidden Lust
by snapegirl23
Summary: This is my first published I normally have a proof reader but she is busy so I may have missed a few mistakes enjoy please review


Forbidden Lust

Chapter 1

It was around 7am on a cold December morning, Judy was just stirring from her long cosy sleep. When the sound of her alarm goes off, she turns over and hits snooze turning back in to the foetal position to go back to sleep. She was suddenly made aware of her friend running through the dorm and jumping on her bed it was Hermoine. Today was her birthday "Happy 18th Hermoine" came the very sleepy reply from underneath the bed sheets Judy was already 18. Hermoine tore the sheets off the bed urging Judy to get up "we need to go" Hermoine said impatiently "otherwise we will have no breakfast". "5 more minuets" Judy sputtered trying to sleep. But Hermoine just kept jumping on the bed, "fine I'll get up" Judy yelled, With that Judy jumped out of bed and got dressed swiftly so the two young witches could go the great hall for breakfast.

Judy walked slightly in front of Hermoine to the great hall sighing deeply as this is going to be their last year at Hogwarts. As they walked in they were met by loads of people already eating their breakfast. Although this would be her 7th year people still gossip about her being the great granddaughter of the most famous evil witch Bellatrix Lestrange but this no longer bothers her. She took up a seat at the Gryffindoor table and begins to eat her breakfast all she had was a couple of pieces of toast. The reason for this is she had potions and she didn't do her homework Snape is going to be furious this is the first time ever it has happened to her.

Judy gingerly walked back to her dorm with an hour till her potions lesson and set about doing her homework. It was coming up to the Christmas ball she was still unsure who to take even if she wanted to go. Although there was someone who she wanted to take but it would be impossible he was all she could think off even if he was a considerable bit older than she was. She shook her head and got on with her homework, she did it all with 10 minuets to spare thankfully. Judy grabbed it and walked off to double potions the lesson it self was torture even though she was so good at it but she enjoyed spending time with the professor.

Chapter 2

Judy walks down the corridor towards the potion room down in the dungeons. She slows down just before she gets there takes a deep breath and opens the door, like always she is the first one there Severus looks up from his desk and gives Judy a half smile. Her heart starts to beat faster and she began to have butterflies in her stomach it's not everyday he smiles thought Judy.

Judy was just about to take her seat when she heard foot steps coming towards the classroom, it was the rest of the class well there goes her time to speak to Professor Snape. I know thought Judy I'll talk to him after the class has ended. The class started to pile in the half smile disappeared from Snape's face as his annoyed look came back he hated teaching potions he always wanted to teach Defence against the dark arts, but still he had to plough on. "Turn to page 394 and complete the potion on the page" he barked.

Judy began to mix the potion but kept losing her concentration she would steal a look off Snape making sure neither him nor anyone in the class saw. Finally it came to the end of the lesson "pack your things away and get out of the classroom" snapped Snape. Judy took her time packing away when she was sure everyone has left she plucked up the courage to talk to Snape, "um sir" she said shyly he looked up from his desk his face as ridged as ever. "A question are you going to the Christmas ball" she asked quietly. She waited patiently for a reply after a minuet or two thinking Snape replied "I don't know why should it matter to you" he snapped "fine forget I said anything" Judy yelled as she was exiting the classroom slamming the door in the progress. Judy ran up to Gryffindor tower and locked her self in the bathroom and sobbed for 3 hours, this wasn't the result she hoped for. She looked at the time it was coming up to midnight she needed to get to sleep before Hermione comes in a becomes a wake up call. Judy lay in bed tossed and turned couldn't think of anything other than Snape and who she could take to the ball, she finally thought of someone but it would have to wait until morning.

Morning came around far to fast for Judy and as suspected Hermione came in bang on half 7 "Judy! Wake up" Hermione yelled as she came bounding through the door. "I'm up I'm up" came the muffled reply from under the bed clothes. Hermione left as Judy jumped out of bed to get dressed a few minuets later she joined her friend in the common room.

It was the day before the Christmas ball the great hall has suddenly gotten festive, 4 massive trees hugged the corners of the room. There was one dressed in red and gold with little candles in tiny holders on the Christmas tree at the front of the great hall. Every one was wide eyed as they wondered through to sit at their tables. Judy sighed "What's the matter Judy?" Hermione asked "The Christmas ball is tomorrow night and I don't have anybody to go wit" just at that moment Neville walks in. "I wonder if Neville has anybody yet" Judy said to Hermione. Neville just sat down at the table when Judy Blurted out "Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?" just realising what she said she turned her head away and went bright red as red as a tomato. Neville looked stunned no one has ever asked him to go anywhere before let alone the biggest ball of the year "I I I I would love to" he said as he stuttered. Judy nervous look turned to a look of relief after hearing that.

Her lessons passed very quickly and before she knew it, it was bed time. She was going to have an early night tonight as she had no lessons but has put herself forward to help decorate the great hall for the Christmas ball. She drifted to sleep very quickly that night dreaming of the Christmas ball and maybe even seeing Severus.

Chapter 3

It didn't take Judy long to get up that morning she was even up before her alarm. She had a quick shower and got dressed, she was sat straightening her long black hair when Hermione came through the door. Hermione was shocked to see her up so early. Judy quickly finished her hair and the pair of them left for the great hall.

They were due to help the teachers after lunch to prepare for the Christmas ball. As normal they sat eating breakfast, that is when Judy noticed Severus stare at her, she looked behind but there was nothing but the wall unless the wall was really interesting he must have been staring at her she though. Judy quickly looked away to avoid it being to obvious "I have to see him later" she though to herself, She quickly realised that she promised Neville she would go to the ball with him. Breakfast was over and her and Hermione both walked to Gryffindoor common room together all the while Judy silently though how she was going to sneak off without Neville knowing.

Judy sat in the common room on her own with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand when the door opened by it's self but there was no one there. Judy carried on drinking when she felt an icy cold sensation on her shoulder 101 things were running through her mind just as the cold sensation lifted only to leave Neville there laughing. Judy nearly dropped her drink imminently got out of her chair and slapped him. "Neville Longbottom don't you ever do that again" she screamed causing everyone to come out of their dorms. Neville was in absolute shock "But.t.t.t Draco told me girls like that sort of thing" he said shyly "Oh and I suppose if Draco told you to jump of a cliff I suppose you would" Judy said coldly. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later I will come and pick you up at 7" Neville said hurrying off out the common room.

Hermione came back in from the library to find Judy in a mood, she eventually calmed down enough to go the great hall. When they arrived Mcgonagall was bewitching the ceiling to make it look as though it was snowing. Judy set about getting the tables ready, she put a ice sculpture in the middle of each table, Hermione went around with Ginny putting the silver cutlery on the tables. Each table would sit 7 people. Dumbledore turned the lights down low, everywhere shined a silver glow. Everyone stood in awe of the shadows dancing around the room. After a few minuets everyone was ushered out the room and the doors were locked.

Judy and Hermione went back to their dorms to get ready they had 2 hours to get washed, get dressed, do their hair and do their make up. 2 hours later and they were just finished ready to grace the common room with their presence. Judy was wearing a long light blue fish tale dress which clung to her hips and emphasized her curves. It is no secret she is thin. She had beads around the neck of the dress which created a swirling effect. Hermione wore a red long flowing dress it was a fire red and stood out a mile. Both was wearing a silver pair of heels, Hermione's hair was curled and put in a bun at the back, Judy's was curled down to her shoulders while wearing a silver tiara with red jewels encrusted in the middle of the flowers.

Stood in the door way were two shocked boys they were of course Neville and Ron. They stood there with their eyes wide and jaw down on the floor "Are you ready" asked Neville Judy and Hermione looked at each other and nodded as they walked over to them. Both Hermione and Ron left together as well as Judy and Neville.

Chapter 4

Judy went over to the pumpkin juice and poured herself and Neville a glass before deciding to have a dance. Neville has been practising his dance moves. He held Judy by the waist with one hand and held her hand with his other free hand, He remembered the steps thought Judy as you heard "" beneath Neville's breath. The dance didn't last for long and she was free to go and talk to other people. There is one person she was searching for even if she was talking to someone else and that was Snape.

Judy was watching Hermione dance with Ron they were getting very cosy, she wished she could do that with Snape but she hasn't spoke to him since she had that big hissy fit, she has only exchanged glances. Judy suddenly saw a black figure in the corner of the room she stood still staring at it. Finally it moved from behind the shadows to reveal who it was. Judy could of fainted she never imaged he would turn up. She wanted to run over to him and give him a kiss but she knew she couldn't. Judy's heart sunk at this fact she needed to occupy herself she turned to speak to Luna who was there a minuet ago but is no longer.

Snape glided towards the exit after making a brief appearance Judy caught a glimpse of his face he looked sad "Maybe he needs cheering up" she thought and a smile reached across one side of her face to the other. "What you smiling at Lestrange" came a playful voice, she turned to face the direction of this strange voice "Ugh what do you want Malfoy" while rolling her eyes. Now everyone knew Malfoy wants her "It should have been me you asked not that idiot in a cardigan". "Well it was him I asked not you now get out of my way" she snapped "Oh come on you know you want me, you can't deny that" Draco said with a smirk, "and what makes you so sure" "the way you look at me you have wanted me from the first day you met me" "Malfoy! go away" she yelled the whole room went silent. "Judy please all I want is one chance" Judy paused she looked him right in the eye just as she was about to say something Neville came up "Malfoy go away she don't want you nobody does" Neville snapped his words hit hard and Draco ran out of the room.

"Neville I don't want you either" Judy said trying hard not to break his heart "I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way" Judy looked down to avoid Neville reaction "But you asked me" he spluttered "I know I'm so so sorry Neville I never meant to hurt you or your feelings I understand if you never talk to me again" and with that Neville stormed out the room. Judy looked at everyone they were all disgusted with what just happened Dumbledore was is shock "Judy how could you he has been so good to you over the years" Hermione said angrily. "I know I know" Judy shouted as she ran off to the girls bathroom, there she sat and wept for a good hour.

Chapter 5

Judy crept out of the girls bathroom and through the silent corridors, she peered through the crack of the great hall it was all in darkness the ball has finished. She heard the clock strike 12 in the distance and decided that now would be a good time to go and see Snape. She crept silently down to the dungeons there was not even a speck of light so she had to keep her hands out in front of her to avoid bumping in to walls and knocking items over. She pulled out her wand "Lumos" she whispered as a sudden light began to glow out of her wand. She came across a big oak door silently but surely she twisted the handle to open the door, the door creaked and she knew she would need to be careful. Judy tried her best to shut the door without making a sound but just as she opened it, the door squeaked as she closed it alerting a very proud looking Mrs Norris. Judy knew she had to move swiftly away from here she hid behind a suite of armour "Nox" she whispered as the light vanished. Filtch passed by without noticing Judy she carried on until she got to Snape's dorm. Judy knocked lightly, "Maybe this is a bad idea" she though but just before she could turn and run Snape opened the door his black eyes wide "Miss Lestrange at what do I owe this pleasure if you can call it that" he smirked "Umm umm well I.I.I" Judy stuttered "Well spit it out I haven't got all night" Snape spat "I saw you earlier and you looked upset" Snape stepped away from the door and beckoned her in.

Judy walked in to his dorm she couldn't believe she was in his dorm everything looked so intersting their were jars of multicoloured liquids on the mantle above the open fire. Snape re entered the room wearing nothing but his house coat Judy's eyes grew wider as she studied him from his head to his toes. Snape noticed what she was wearing by the light of the fire, it clung tightly to her hips showing of her curves. Judy noticed that he was staring at her so she though it was now her chance . She waited till Severus was sat on the sofa and walked up to him swaying her hips and watching as his eyes were following her. She bent down showing some of her ample cleavage all the while Severus cock was getting harder and harder until the head was poking out of his house coat. He quickly noticed it and covered it up, but it was too late Judy had spotted it before and she gave him a smirk. Severus couldn't contain him self any longer "Get to my room!" he growled and with that he picked Judy up and took her straight to his room.

Chapter 6

He closed and warded the door behind him "You are out of your bed in curfew Miss Lestrange do you know that?" he asked "Yes Sir I do know that" Severus gave a smirk "Well then I will have to punish you" his smirk grew in to an evil grin and his whole face lit up. Judy's eyes winded at this out of all the people she could of slept with she chose Snape.

Severus unzipped the dress it slid off her to reveal her breasts and her buttocks she was a lovely hour glass shape just how he liked them. He stood behind her and clasped both hands over her breasts and gave short sharp squeezes. Judy gasped as he squeezed them again but only for longer and harder. He has gotten the affect he loves so much. Judy tried to struggle free but Severus pined her to the bed found an old bit of tatty rope and tied her hands above her head. "Not trying to get away are we" he purred as he stroked her hair. Snape began to take off his robe slowly almost teasing Judy. When it was off she could see it in all it's glory, In all it's 9 inch glory you could say he was really well endowed.

Snape crawled on the bed on his knees and took Judy's red frilly pants off to reveal a chestnut forest Severus began to lick his lips but he had one thing to do before he could pleasure himself or Judy and that was her punishment "Turn on your front" he barked, she did exactly what she was told. He walked briskly over to a brown oak draw where he brought out a old slightly twisted looking cane "This will do nicely" he said Judy didn't like the sound of that but she kept quite he was a very powerful man she wasn't sure what he was capable of doing. "Now I want you to count the number of blows have you got that?" he asked "Yes Sir I understand" suddenly there was a gush of wind coming down faster than lighting "1" she said as she felt the second blow "2" "3" "4" "5" there was no more her buttocks felt hot and slightly sore but she liked it.

Severus came back after putting the cane back in the draw "Now that's your punishment out of the way time for the pleasure" he smirked Judy turned back on her back and stared at him he then straddled her as she was trying to get comfy. Severus slid one hand up her body feeling it buck beneath him. With his other free hand he slid one finger in to her moist virgina. She Bucked under him "Sevvvv" as she moaned he then slid two fingers in at this point Judy was getting very moist and Severus cock was throbbing he needed to release his load he slid his fingers out they were dripping wet he had the urge to smell it, It was a sweet smell almost rose like. He crawled up her body planting sweet kisses all the way up to her mouth, Severus slid his tongue in Judy obliged she slid hers in and they were soon playing tonsil tennis with each other.

"Suck my dick" he groaned when he pulled his tongue out of her mouth, Judy sat up on her knees and bent down Severus held his dick with one hand and with his other he put on the back of Judy's head ready to push down so she could deep throat it. Judy took all of it in, it was so moist and it had a sweet taste but she soon got tired and her mouth began to ache so Severus had no choice but to push down. Judy took it all in but only just but the last bit caused her to gag a bit "I'm going to come in a minuet" Severus said "I want you to swallow every last drop" Judy nodded and carried on sucking just then a explosion came Judy lapped up this sweet sticky white fluid and enjoyed it very much.

"Did you enjoy that Miss Lestrange" Severus asked while Judy was licking her lips "Very much so Severus" she said with a smirk on her face "Right my turn" he said with a smile on his face. Severus shuffled down the bed planting kisses on her body while doing so, he got to her chestnut forest and began to kiss around it, he found his way to her clit and began to tickle it with his tongue Judy gasped she has never experience something which feels as good. She was beginning to get wet again and she wasn't the only one. Snape's cock was getting hard and started throbbing, he started making circular motions with his tongue, Judy was getting really hot and started to sweat.

"I think were ready" Snape grinned "Ready for what" just then there was a piercing sharp pain as he entered her she clung tightly to the bed covers as Snape plunged in and out of her she gritted her teeth when it was unbearable, Just then they both came together. When there was suddenly a crash through the door Malfoy fell over just how much of this has he heard and seen?


End file.
